The present disclosure relates to a public protection system identifying user devices in proximity to an incident and collecting real-time data from the identified devices.
Today's public protection agencies constantly struggle with citizens reporting incorrect information and tips pertaining to an incident. The incorrect information wastes valuable public protection agencies' time and resources, and may also hinder the investigation of the incident. In addition, the public protection agencies may respond to an incident in progress assuming the reported information is correct, only to discover that the incident is much different from originally reported.
In contrast, when a public protection agency receives timely and accurate information, the public protection agency is much more prepared to resolve the incident. For example, if a law enforcement agency receives a correct license plate number of a thief's vehicle immediately following a bank robbery, the law enforcement agency has a higher probability of apprehending the thief.